


Storms

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Razz was alone when it happened.





	Storms

The day had started out fine, normal and casual. Slim was at work, and Razz had the day off due to someone else asking to take the day for him instead. It'd been a year since they'd reached the surface and the timelines merged.

****

He was pretty sure everyone else was busy when it happened.

****

But he'd been relaxing and reading a book when a notification lit his phone up. When he looked at it, he tried to brush it off. A tornado warning. For an hour, the warning said, that it could happen.

****

At first, he tried to brush it off. As if that would ever happen to him. That was a silly idea. But his nerves got worse. He'd never experienced a tornado, or any major storms. Let alone, by himself. His anxiety spiked when he peeked out the window by the couch and noticed how bad it looked outside. Windy, and a little cloudy, and he tried to pass it off as regular. The area was known for being overcast and windy.

****

But he ended up downstairs, in the basement bathroom. The basement was furnished- it was practically Slims man-cave, he called it. Slim had turned the basement into something similar to an entertainment center, after Razz got sick of sitting through Slim playing games.

****

So, he'd grabbed his charger and went straight there. He briefly came back up to check outside, but that gave him no comfort, as it looked no better. So, as time went on he checked in with Blue, Crisp, and Edge. They each said it was looking a bit bad out, but not to worry. All in their own ways.

****

His anxiety pulled a panic attack out of him. He only had minor ones, ones he could deal with alone. But before he knew it, his hands were shaking so hard he wasn't sure how he was typing a reply back to Crisp, and he started crying. He sat on the floor of the bathroom trembling for the entire hour.

****

He wasn't sure how long it'd been, though. In his mind, it'd been longer than an hour. It felt like days almost, that he sat and cried on the floor, with no physical comfort.

****

His phone gently chimed when a text popped up.

****

'I'm on my way home.'

****

It was Slim.

****

He tried to figure out what relief felt like, but he just cried harder instead. Ten minutes later Slim returned and found him still on the floor of the bathroom in the basement, crying his eyes out still.

****

To him, those ten minutes were like waiting for someone to kill him. Ten minutes had stretched and stretched until he couldn't see the end where he found comfort in his big brother.

****

He felt wobbly as Slim lifted him off the floor, his chest tight and throat aching from his sobs, eyes burning from the tears he'd shed. He just clung to Slim, hiding his face into Slims shoulder and breaking down more.

****

Eventually he ran out of tears and energy. By then, Slim had carried him upstairs. They sat together on the couch, half watching some T.V show that was on. Razz didn't know what it was. He couldn't focus on it.

****

After a while he'd fallen asleep, and woke up in his bed, tucked in comfortably. He didn't tell anyone of his panic attack, though he was sure that Blue, Edge and Crisp all knew he had one. But they each gave him mercy, and didn't speak of it. They just let him continue on. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> give me attention and shiiiit cmon its what I look forward to after I write some bullshit in the middle of the night and post it then. Im a fuckin attention whore literally anyone should know this.
> 
> (but also idk how to reply to attention but i promise if its a compliment of any kind I'll be making really fucked up goblin noises that could be laughter but it could be my brain shutting down once and for all so its a win-win i guess.)
> 
> I have a sideblog now for asks stuff on shit I'm into. https://notsocoolitems.tumblr.com/ so.. idk go see stuff there. I probs wont be on much since I forget stuff, and I also have no idea how this shit works.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact : This happened. To me. A while ago tho, don't worry!! And not entirely? I calmed down by the time anyone came home. But yah yah I've never gone through a major storm alone, so getting a tornado warning while home alone was. Pretty scary. (also entertainment area is code for my sisters room bc shes a fuckin basement goblin who comes up for sustenance when she runs out, and all our fucking plates and bowls)
> 
> (also I have no idea what to tag wowowow)
> 
> (alsoalso I said id work on a thing to preface Ages or whatever the fuck but I'm lazy and having even started on it lmao)  
> (fun fact number two: for the most part I listened to Homestuck music, but for the first like. paragraph I listened to the first ending ost to Evangelion to get me into the soft mood)


End file.
